K-1 Goddess Syndrome
by UnholyDragoon
Summary: The effects a 'simple' little dinner can have...... I have added an epilogue, for all those seeking more. T/R preferences. Enjoy!
1. Invitations

K-1 Goddess Syndrome

Tenchi Muyo! Is the property of Pioneer/AIC.I don't own them and couldn't afford the copyrights anyway.Ah! My Goddess! Belongs to Kosuke Fujishima, and I in no way intend on infringing on such a legendary figure's copyrights.I have no idea where this came from.This started as an intro for another story I am working on and evolved into this.Please forgive me if you don't like it.This is my first work without the net of a proofreader, so if there are errors let me know.This story takes place outside the scope of my main story, **Illusions of Life**, but it is still in the same reality.I am out of inspiration for the moment and this is all I have.It will get finished, but probably not until after I get chapter 4 of Illusions out.Thank you and Enjoy. ^_^

K1 Goddess Syndrome Chapter 1: Invitations

The sounds of the city are a truly amazing thing, especially when you aren't used to them anymore.The sounds of thousands of people, of vendors and customers haggling away, of the clanging din of traffic are all wondrous after so many years of quiet country life.

_At least all the noise is normal_, sighed Tenchi Masaki as he walked down a crowded street.Out on his own, without any of the girls, the brown-eyed first crown prince was just wandering aimlessly, losing himself in the sights and sounds of city.

Tenchi breathed deeply and exhaled slowly.Maybe this was going to be a good day after all.The young man began walking with a purpose through the streets.On the way to his destination, he passed by a small shrine.Looking in, Tenchi recognized it as an old family shrine.It was obvious that the shrine was taken care of.Taking a closer look, Tenchi noticed that it appeared as if the shrine and its grounds had been turned into a home.Curious as to who would do such a thing, Tenchi entered the grounds and headed to the front of the shrine.

Before the brown haired boy could reach the doorway, the door slid open.Standing there was a short male with black hair and a kind expression.He wore a shirt that had the initials N.I.T.M.C. in a diagonal across the front.The young man grinned at Tenchi.

"Well I'll be," the young man said with a chuckle.He looked at Tenchi for another moment before shaking his head and laughing. 

Looking over his shoulder, the black haired man said, "Looks like you were right, Bell.He looks just like you said."Tenchi just looked at the man in puzzlement.Seeing the look on his guests face, the shorter man stood up straight and walked out of the doorway.He bowed his head slightly at Tenchi.

"My name is Keiichi Morisato."The man, Keiichi, extended a hand."My friends and I live here.Nice to meet you."

The thoroughly confused Tenchi just scratched the back of his head as he shook hands with Keiichi."My name is Tenchi Masaki," he said sheepishly."How'd you know I was here?" he asked after the two finished shaking hands.

Keiichi began sweating a little bit as he replied, "Oh, I don't know.How's a lucky guess sound?"Keiichi threw Tenchi a smile; Tenchi just grinned a bit and stopped scratching his head.

"If you say so," Tenchi said."But how did this 'Bell' know I was here?"Tenchi asked with a smile as he heard footsteps heading to the door.

"Keiichi, aren't you going to invite him……Oh!"

Meanwhile, Tenchi was staring, mouth slightly agape at what he was seeing.A young woman dressed in a simple tan and white-stripped dress.She had a white frilly apron over the dress and she had been rubbing her hands in a dishtowel before she dropped the towel in surprise.What caught Tenchi's attention was her absolutely massive ponytail of caramel brown hair.She wore a single large lock that fell in front of her right shoulder, but the rest was braided down the center of her back.

Keiichi, meanwhile was just staring at the woman he had called 'Bell' and the boy Tenchi.Suddenly, the single mark on the girl's forehead started to glow with a warm blue light.Keiichi gulped, since this meant that she was using some sort of power.Looking at the boy, he was shocked to see three glowing triangles had appeared on his forehead.

"W…w…what's going on?"Keiichi cried.

Just as suddenly as the light show started, the marks on the two people vanished.The girls face was calm once more, but Tenchi was holding his head and stumbling as if he were groggy.Tenchi looked up at the two people that lived in the shrine.

Blinking his eyes as he attempted to focus them, Tenchi said in a quavering voice, "Who _are_ you people?"

Keiichi looked at the girl, who only nodded her head and smiled.As the girl walked in, she whispered in something in the short man's ear.Keiichi nodded his head and turned to Tenchi.

"Come on inside, Tenchi.We'll all sit down, have dinner, and talk."Seeing Tenchi's hesitation, Keiichi smiled at Tenchi."Don't worry, we're not out to hurt you.Belldandy will explain everything once dinner is ready."Tenchi only nodded and walked up the steps.

Keiichi stopped him at the door."Why don't you invite your friends to come in with you, Tenchi."When Tenchi looked at him quizzically, Keiichi shrugged his shoulders."Belldandy said that some friends of yours were floating around.I can't see them, but she said they were behind you.

Staring intently, Tenchi saw a shimmering image of a girl with spiky hair.She appeared to be holding a small bundle.Tenchi sighed in both recognition and resignation._Looks like Ryoko's checking up on me,_ he thought with a grin.Sighing, he turned toward the shimmering form.

"All right, Ryoko, come on out," Tenchi shouted."You too, Mayuka…come to Daddy," Tenchi said with a smile on his face and in his voice.He caught, out of the corner of his eye, Keiichi's expression as the young man's jaw hit the floor and his eyes grew to the size of saucers.Tenchi just chuckled in embarrassment.

Raising his right hand to the back of his head, the brown-eyed boy turned to face Keiichi.He spoke to the shorter man, saying, "Don't worry, it's a long story.I'll tell you about it as soon as they get here.

---------------------------

Sitting at the docks, rocking a sleeping Mayuka, Ryoko had been absent-mindedly checking up on Tenchi in her astral body.She gasped when she saw the display of power from the girl Belldandy, and then from her beloved Tenchi.She was shocked further when she heard the girl tell the short, black haired young man that Tenchi had a few friends watching him.She didn't think anyone could see her like this, except maybe Tenchi.Ryoko's surprise redoubled itself when Keiichi and Tenchi looked at her, and then Tenchi invited her to come along.She was confused.Hadn't Tenchi gone to Nekomi to be alone for a while?

Deciding not to look a gift cabbit in the mouth, Ryoko, immediately re-inhabited her body.Quickly gathering up Mayuka's baby bag, Ryoko stood and looked around.She almost left right then and there, but decided to tell at least Sasami where she and Mayuka were going.Acting as quickly as she could without waking the baby, Ryoko flew toward the house.She stopped momentarily when she saw Ayeka and Kiyone working in the garden.She almost called out to them, but then decided that only she had been invited; there was no need to bring along a lot of extra visitors.

Ryoko resumed her flight and phased through the glass door in the living room, heading immediately to the kitchen.She noted that Mihoshi was asleep on he couch as she flew by.

As usual, the younger princess of Jurai was standing in front of the sink preparing something for the evening meal.Ryoko touched down gently, being careful not to wake the baby.She coughed slightly to announce herself to Sasami.

The blue haired girl turned around slightly to see who was there and smiled when she saw Ryoko."What'cha doing, Ryoko?"

Ryoko smiled fondly at her young friend."Oh, nothing much.I am taking Mayuka out for a little bit, we're going to go meet some friends."

"Say high to Belldandy and Urd for me, Ok?"Sasami said as she turned back to her cooking.Ryoko just looked at her in shock.

"Sasami, how did **_you_** know about her?"Ryoko blurbed with disbelief.

"Oh, I've known about her for a while, Ryoko."

Ryoko just shook her head."But how?"

Sasami turned back to Ryoko so that their eyes met.The two marks on her forehead changed and began to glow.The shimmering form of Tsunami appeared over the blue haired princess.

"Sasami knows them, because I know them Ryoko," Tsunami said, her voice kind."You should go now.It's not polite to keep Tenchi waiting, is it?"Ryoko nodded her head dumbly and faded from view.Tsunami and Sasami just began laughing as Tsunami faded and Sasami went back to her cooking.

----------------------------

Tenchi and Keiichi were standing outside talking.It turned out that Keiichi was about to start his last year of regular college and move on to graduate school for engineering over at N.I.T.Tenchi, meanwhile, had come to Nekomi to look at the N.I.T. campus for the architecture and spatial engineering.The two were just about to get into a heated discussion about engineering when Ryoko and Mayuka phased into view.Neither of them had been too surprised, though Keiichi did a double take when he saw the color of Mayuka's hair.He looked at Tenchi, then to Ryoko, and finally to the baby.Keiichi just shook his head in confusion

"Sorry I'm late Tenchi, I wanted to tell Sasami where I was going with Mayuka."

Tenchi nodded his head."It's ok, Ryoko."Tenchi walked over and introduced Keiichi to Ryoko.

"Ryoko, this is Keiichi.Keiichi, this is my good friend Ryoko."Keiichi raised an eyebrow when he saw the look on Ryoko's face, and the fact that Tenchi was NOT looking at Ryoko as he was talking.Ryoko was looking at Tenchi the same way that Belldandy would look at him. "And this is my daughter, Mayuka."The little baby, awakened by her father's voice, was giggling happily as Tenchi took her from Ryoko.He then proceeded to tickle her stomach.Keiichi shook Ryoko's hand and nodded with a smile at Mayuka.

Looking directly at Ryoko, Keiichi asked, "So, uh, um, is the baby yours?"He saw the wistful look on Ryoko's face as she shot a glance at Tenchi, whose face reddened just a bit as he smiled sheepishly.

"No, the baby's not mine, I just take care of her the most.Makes me feel useful at home," She said.Keiichi worried for a moment that he might have upset her but he felt much better when he noticed she had a soft smile on her face."Maybe one day…"

Tenchi looked up at Ryoko, the blush on his face darkening visibly.He smiled a bit and then cast his eyes downward, concentrating on his baby._Maybe one day………_His eyes got round as saucers as he registered what he had been thinking.

Deciding to move the moment along lest things become awkward, Keiichi said, "Well, let's all get inside then.Belldandy's probably got dinner done by now."

Ryoko's eyes lit up at the mention of food and Tenchi inwardly groaned.He hoped that her appetite didn't ruin these two people's impression of him.With a sigh, Tenchi placed a hand on Ryoko's shoulder as the four of them walked into Keiichi's house.

Tenchi whispered into Ryoko's ear."We don't know these people, so don't forget to compliment her, ok?I know you can't taste it, but try and be polite to the cook, alright?"

"Ok Tenchi," Ryoko said with a smile.She remembered a visit she had paid to Washu's lab early in the morning and her smile widened a bit._Well, I had hoped to be at Tenchi's for dinner, but that's ok.This should be kinda private anyway_…. Ryoko thought to herself.

Well, I hope you liked the first installment of my newest series.I tried something without the angst in it this time, so let me know what ye think, alright?Please, pretty please? Till next time,

**_-DREZ_**


	2. Sensations

K1 Goddess Syndrome

Welcome again to a fic inspired by the simple act of normalcy.If there is something that you don't understand, let me know so I can try and fix it.This isn't supposed to be an angst ridden, serious fic, but it isn't comedy either.Just try and enjoy it.Just so you know, this story technically takes place after Illusions of Life.Sorry for any inconvenience.Also, chapter four of my main fic should be up soon ^_^Gomen for the long wait.

K1 Goddess Syndrome Chapter 2: Sensations

_This is going to be quite a meal, _Ryoko thought to herself.As the cyan haired former space pirate walked with Tenchi and Mayuka into the Keiichi Morisato's home, she thought back on the events that had lead her to enter Washu's lab.She laughed a little bit._Yes, quite a meal indeed,_ Ryoko thought with eager anticipation.Even though her first meal of the day hadn't been anything unusual, the yellow-eyed demoness knew this dinner would be an entirely different affair.

-----------------------

Breakfast had been the same old event this morning, with Ryoko shoving the food in her mouth as fast as she could. Ayeka, of course, had been slightly disgusted with the former space pirate and had said something.

"Ryoko, do you even stop to chew your food?How can you even taste what you are eating like that?"Ayeka had demanded in an icy tone.

Washu had seen the quick look of pain that had crossed her daughter's face on this and many other mealtimes at Ayeka's barbed remarks.Washu grinned just a little bit since this would be the last day her daughter had this little problem. 

Ryoko just grinned a food filled grin at Ayeka to hide the pain and went on eating.Hopefully no one would see the single tear that had rolled down her face when she had told Sasami that the food was wonderful.

Today would not be one of those days though.Tenchi had indeed seen the tear roll down the pirates face.He was tempted to ask Ayeka to leave Ryoko alone, but he was sure that the only persons that knew Ryoko couldn't taste anything were Tenchi and Washu.

On one of her first nights in his home, after Ayeka and Sasami had been forced to stay, Tenchi had caught Ryoko taste testing everything in the cupboard and in the fridge.He had watched her take a sip of vinegar without even flinching, then moving on to dry milk.Tenchi had watched the scene for a minute when Ryoko started crying, wailing against her inability to taste.He then came to her and held her.After comforting her, Tenchi had told her that he had seen, and made a promise not to tell anyone.And he had kept that promise.

After Breakfast, Tenchi left to go on a one-day trip without everyone.Ayeka and Ryoko had objected, but Washu thought her daughter objected only because Ayeka did, not because she didn't understand the real reason he was going to look at the N.I.T. campus.As the group separated, Washu put a hand on Ryoko's shoulder before the cyan haired girl teleported herself and Mayuka to the Onsen.

Washu looked up at her daughter who looked over at the diminutive scientist with disinterest."Could you come with me to the lab for just a moment Ryoko?"Washu mentally grimaced when she caught a shaft of fear, distrust, and anger across their link."I promise I won't tie you up or do any tests, I just have something to show you."Washu looked at her daughter, naked emotions of fear and hope in her eyes. 

"All right Washu.Just make it quick, I wanna take a bath." 

The red-haired scientist nearly leapt for joy when her daughter said yes."You won't regret it, Ryoko!!" and Washu led Ryoko and Mayuka into the sub-space lab.

-------------------------

While the insides of the lab hadn't changed much, Washu led the two deeper into the lab, past the garden, past the animals, even past the area where Ryu-Oh grows.Finally, the trio arrived in front of a set of doors.Unlike the rest of the lab, this door was barred with a force field and had a small stand with an indention in the shape of a hand.Ryoko blinked when she felt Washu shimmer next to her.Looking over, she was surprised to see Washu in her adult form.Washu glanced over her shoulder at her daughter and smiled.

"I can't get into this part of the lab unless I am in my adult form.My most precious work is in here; No one, not even Kagato, _ever_ got in here."Ryoko shuddered at the name of Washu's former student.She watched as Washu put her hand in the reader.The security shut itself off and the suddenly timid Washu turned to Ryoko."Step inside, my daughter…" Ryoko just snorted and walked in.She didn't see Washu's shoulders slump a little bit at her dismissive actions.

Looking around, Ryoko was in shock.There were four rooms in here.One appeared to be a largish laboratory; Ryoko noted that there was a computer in the back of that room the size of Tenchi's entire house._Must be her main computer then_, Ryoko thought to herself.

The Second room had a window running along its length.It appeared to be a playroom, of all things.It had many children's toys and books scattered around.There was even a small bed in the center of the room, a plush version of Ryo-Ohki sitting on it.Ryoko felt a slight tingle in her mind.It was like an itch that wouldn't go away.When she took her eyes from the room and looked at the next one the feeling faded.

The third doorway was closed, but there was a large pink crab on the door and it said 'Washu', so Ryoko assumed it was Washu's bedroom.A wave of curiosity plunged over the former space pirate and tempted her to look inside her "mother's" bedroom, but she stopped after taking one step towards it.Ryoko was surprised to feel fear, hope, longing, and a slew of other emotions pouring across the link to her mother.

Washu, in her adult form, stood in the entrance to the last room.She looked directly into Ryoko's eyes, and Ryoko saw tears in Washu's eyes.

"Oh my little Ryoko.I've wanted to show all of this to you for the longest time, but I just couldn't make myself."Washu ran a hand across her face to wipe away the tears before she continued."It's only a little further, and the tour of our home is over, my little Ryoko."

Ryoko stopped dead in her tracks._Our home?_Ryoko looked first to Washu, then to the other rooms._Funny, I don't remember any of that_, Ryoko thought to herself._I get the feeling I should though_.

Washu let out a slight sob."You don't remember because Kagato took all of that away from you."Ryoko gasped, and Washu looked at her daughter with sadness in her eyes."He took anything from you that you thought was peaceful or happy.He removed your memories, your senses, everything that you took joy in."

"I know that not tasting anything has bothered you for the longest time.I also know that Tenchi knows."Washu saw Ryoko's eyes widen at this.Ryoko's anger started to build, and everything came out in a rush."I didn't say anything to you before my daughter, especially about this place, because I wanted you to build some happy memories before I let you know about the ones you lost."Washu's tear streaked face looked directly at Ryoko's.Ryoko's face was hardening into an emotionless mask as Washu continued."Please, come inside here and see what it was I brought you down here for."

Although quite skeptical and unsure of her continued control, Ryoko followed her mother into the last room.She stopped dead in her tracks after walking mere feet into the room.Ryoko felt her arms and legs go weak as she looked around.Seeing this, Washu gently took the baby from her and set Mayuka in a floating crib, just outside the room.

Inside the room stood a single table and a small floating crib.Near this table was a broken glass cylinder.On the back wall were holograms of Ryoko.The images appeared to be different stages in her growth, with information pertaining to development.The computers in here were monitoring everything piece of information about the different holograms, from blood flow to her cellular structure, even the mental stability of the Hologram's Matrix.Ryoko just stood there with her mouth open.Everything in this room looked as if it were designed to monitor **_her._**It was mind-boggling.After a few moments, Ryoko finally managed to get her mouth and voice working.

"Mom, what is all this?"

Washu beamed with pure joy when Ryoko called her 'mom'."This is where you were born Ryoko.These are the computers I created solely to monitor and assist in your creation."Washu put a hand on Ryoko's arm and drew the cyan haired girl's attention to her."And this is where I can give you some of your past back."

Ryoko just looked at her mother in complete shock.She couldn't believe that this was where she had been born.Then the last thing Washu said sank in._…Some of your past…_"W...what do you mean?"She asked with the mixed emotions of fear and hope.

"It's not much," Washu began, "but I can give you your sense of taste back.I cracked the problem late last night," the diminutive scientist informed her shocked daughter."Now hold still…" and Washu stuck her daughter with a small needle.

Ryoko jumped a little bit when she felt something jab her, but before she could find out what, a new sensation occupied all of her focus.Suddenly, Ryoko could taste the left over flavor of eggs.In awe, she felt herself begin to recognize all of the different tastes that the meal she had just consumed consisted of.

And almost immediately retched into a conveniently placed bucket.Washu just beamed at her daughter.Ryoko fell to her knees clutching the bucket as she retched the equivalent of a six-course meal.

"Won't eat so many different things at once now will you Little Ryoko," Washu teased as her daughter finished losing her breakfast.When Ryoko shakily stood, Washu moved to steady her daughter.Ryoko moved too quickly though.Before she could blink, Washu found herself wrapped in the former space pirate's fierce embrace.Washu almost instinctively moved to push her away, but then her mind caught up to what was happening.So Washu returned her daughters hug with one of her own.

Mother and Daughter held each other for many minutes.Both of them had begun crying, but they held on to each other anyway.Finally, all their tears spent, the two separated.Ryoko wiped her eyes and spoke first.

"Thanks, Washu.This means so much to me", Ryoko said in between sobs."No more lying to Sasami, no more eating like a pig.I can finally be more… normal.Thank you …… Mom."Washu started crying again, though her smile told Ryoko that she was crying tears of happiness.Washu ran her arm over her eyes and smiled.

"Alright, you and Mayuka get out of here Little Ryoko.Have a good bath."Washu looked at her daughter expectantly."Will I see you at Dinner?"Ryoko just smiled as she collected Mayuka.

Ryoko answered with a grin, "Sure thing Washu."She turned to leave, and then stopped.She looked over her shoulder, and in a trembling voice said, "Can I get back in here if I want to?"

Washu nodded her head."Only you and I can get in here safely my dear.Now run along, your mom's got a lot of work to do."Mother and daughter smiled warmly at each other for a moment before Ryoko teleported away.

---------------------------

Just thinking about the mornings event nearly made tears of joy spring from Ryoko's eyes.Then she remembered what she had told Washu._I'd better tell Washu what's going on,_ Ryoko thought to herself.

Ryoko focused her thoughts on her mother._Hey, Washu.I'm going to dinner with Tenchi and some new friends._Ryoko felt a small bit of disappointment across the link._Can I have a cup of sake with you later, mom?_She asked in an effort to make things up to Washu.

Washu was a little disappointed she wouldn't get to be there for her daughter's first real meal.Then Washu caught Ryoko's trailing surface thoughts._Oh, so Tenchi invited her to dinner, _the diminutive scientist thought._Can't blame her.It's a rare thing when Tenchi spends time with just one of the girls._Glowing with matronly pride, Washu realized that her daughter had actually thought about her feelings._I guess things really **ARE **improving!_

Humor rang through their link as Washu replied, _Sure thing hon. Just don't stay out too late and keep your mom worried, Ok?_Ryoko laughed along with her mother._Be a good girl, ok Little Ryoko?_And with that final thought Washu closed her end of the link.

--------------------

_Things really are improving between me and Washu, _Ryoko thought happily.She noticed that Tenchi was looking at her with a smile on his face.This puzzled Ryoko a bit.Glancing around, she noticed Keiichi was looking at her as well.

"What?"The former space pirate asked.She was slightly uncomfortable with all the attention being placed on her.

Tenchi smiled a bit more and said, "You just started laughing out of the blue, Ryoko."Tenchi continued smiling even though he didn't know why Ryoko had laughed.__

Ryoko blushed a bit when she realized that she had laughed out loud with her mother._Whoops, _she though to herself._I gotta keep a little closer guard on myself.I must be out of practice._Sighing a bit, Ryoko slipped an arm through Tenchi's and motioned toward Keiichi and the door.For once, Tenchi didn't stiffen up and get uncomfortable with Ryoko's closeness.Ryoko started smiling even more.

"Let's go inside, Tenchi."

Tenchi and Ryoko were pleasantly surprised upon entering Keiichi's house.The furnishings were simple but elegant, with soft paintings and Calligraphy proverbs adorning the wooden walls.After removing their shoes, the three adults and one baby went on a slight tour of the house.Keiichi explained that he had one other houseguest, but that she was away on business.Tenchi noted that though there were four bedrooms, Keiichi was circumspect about who slept in which room, merely rubbing the top of his head and blushing a bit.The rest of the house appeared to be, unlike its occupants, quite normal and unassuming.While they walked around, Keiichi explained how it was like living on his own (relatively), and what it was like living with someone of the opposite sex.That got quite a bit of sympathy from Tenchi, especially since Tenchi was living with six females, all of which he wasn't directly related to.

Tenchi noticed that Ryoko was just smiling through most of the stories that Tenchi and Keiichi traded._Must be in a really good mood, _Tenchi thought.Tenchi was bouncing Mayuka in his left arm.Listening to her chirps of delight, he didn't even register that he still held Ryoko's hand with his own while their arms intertwined._Wonder why she's in such a good mood?_ (Hey, he is still Tenchi, after all! ^_^)

Finally the group reached the dining room.Belldandy stood at the entrance to the kitchen and was smiling at them.Tenchi noted that dinner was not out on the table just yet, but that the places were already set.He also noted that there was a small baby chair just for his daughter.Belldandy spoke from her vantage point in the kitchen's doorway.

"Everyone make yourselves comfortable, I'll be serving dinner in just a moment."

Keiichi proceeded to show everyone to their places at the table.Looking around when everyone was seated he thought, _looks like this will be an interesting evening after all._Keiichi grinned as he took his place at the table.

_I finished a Chapter, Huzzah!Once again, if you have any sort of comment, do so below.Makes me feel good to get mail, it really does ^_^_

_ _

_ _


	3. Reparations

K1 Goddess Syndrome 

Welcome to the third and Final installment of this fan fic.I thank ye for putting up with my meaningless drivel.And fear not, there is actually a plot lurking in this story!Now the necessary:

I do not Own Tenchi Muyo! or Ah! My Goddess!These are owned by titanic companies with a helluva lot of money.So don't take mine, k?I didn't write this for profit, I wrote it for fun. 

Just so everyone is not confused, this story takes place after Illusions of Life, another fan fic I am writing.Check out the author's notes for more info.Enough yapping, on with the fic!!

K1 Goddess Syndrome _Chapter 3: Expectations_

Finally, after just a few more minutes, Belldandy called Keiichi into the Kitchen.The young man excused himself from the conversation he was having with Tenchi and Ryoko to go help Belldandy.The two of them brought out multiple serving platters for the meal.It appeared that Belldandy had made Teriyaki beef, stir fry vegetables, and Miso soup.She had even made a bottle and a bowl of soup for the baby.After seeing that everyone sat himself or herself, Belldandy served everyone a plate before joining them at the table.She bowed her head, as did Keiichi, so Tenchi and Ryoko did the same.Belldandy began a small prayer of thanks before the meal began.

"Please let this food, which has been so humbly prepared, be adequate for those of us dining.May this meal be the first of many more friendly encounters between all of us.Thank you."

Keiichi looked up and smiled."Let's eat everyone," he said and began eating the serving on his plate.Belldandy picked daintily at the food in front of her and delicately ate her meal.Tenchi was eating slowly, striking up a friendly conversation with Keiichi as he ate.He was expecting Ryoko to plow into her meal, but he was surprised when she just looked at the plate in front of her, her golden eyes wide and an eager smile on her face.Tenchi noticed this and let the conversation with Keiichi fade away as he watched the former space pirate.

Ryoko was smiling, anticipating what her first true meal would be like.She used her chopsticks to grab some of the steak and noodles.Lifting them to her mouth, she paused for just a moment, and then placed it in her mouth.Closing her eyes, she savored the new sensations rocketing through her mind.The taste was exquisite; the flavor of the beef was nicely accented by the herbs and sauces used in the stir-fry.The textures of the food were new as well, and she enjoyed them just as thoroughly.She heard a cough, and opened her eyes.She saw everyone, even Mayuka, staring at her.Blushing a bit, she realized she had started floating while her eyes were closed.Ryoko settled back in to her sieza, and she noticed Tenchi looking at her.

"What was that about?" the young brown eyed boy asked, amusement in the warm tones of his voice.

Ryoko swallowed her food, and then smiled at him."It just tasted so good, Tenchi.I never knew food was this good."Tenchi looked at her quizzically and Ryoko nodded her head happily."Yes, Tenchi, I can taste everything now."She watched as Tenchi stood up and walked over to her.She was startled, yet thrilled, when Tenchi embraced her in a soft hug.Over his shoulder, she could tell that Keiichi and Belldandy were smiling.

"I am very happy for you Ryoko," Tenchi said softly as he held her."How'd it happen?"He asked after he had finished hugging her and he had returned to his seat.

The cyan haired young woman looked around before she continued."Oh, its not much.Mom figured it out and gave me my sense of taste back early this morning."She noticed Tenchi smile even further when she called Washu "Mom".Ryoko smiled, and then resumed eating.There were more new tastes for her to enjoy at the meal, and she intended to relish all of them.

Everyone resumed the meal, relaxing amidst the friendly atmosphere.Keiichi decided to break the amicable silence by regaling Tenchi, Ryoko, and Mayuka with the tale of how he had met his goddess.Tenchi chuckled in sympathy with the ironic twist of fate that had brought Belldandy to the young Black haired man.Keiichi then told his quests about his other friends and family.He told them tales of the dynamic duo of Tamiya and Otaki; the feisty 'love goddess' Urd; the mechanically inclined, yet quirky and meddlesome Skuld; Of his kid sister and all the trouble she ended up getting him in to; even the demoness Mara, who he explained away as a kind 'disgruntled family friend'.He wound down his story with the events that had nearly taken Belldandy and her sisters from him, not to mention the near destruction of the world at large.

"Then, right at the end, Belldandy ended up defying the will of Kami Sama to keep me alive."He looked over sheepishly at Belldandy, and Tenchi noted the blush both of them had acquired."How could I not fall in love wither her?"He finished.

"That was you guys?"Tenchi asked, looking at his hosts in wonderment."I saw that on the news; it was pretty scary stuff."

Keiichi just nodded and returned to his meal.The companionable silence returned for a few minutes while everyone ate.Tenchi, seeing an almost expectant look on Ryoko's face, finally broke the silence to tell Keiichi and Belldandy his story.

"Well, mine started with my curiosity finally getting the best of me one summer while I was at my grandfather's shrine…" Tenchi proceeded to tell his hosts, first about meeting Ryoko; and then, he told them how Ayeka and Sasami came to live with him; then on to Mihoshi.He paused and looked at Ryoko as he told of his own death at the hands of Kagato, and then told then how he had been reborn by the Goddess Tsunami.Belldandy blinked a few times when Tenchi told of how he had been brought to the goddess' realm, but just smiled and listened to the rest of the story.

Finally Tenchi told Keiichi and Belldandy about Washu.Belldandy looked even more surprised to hear this, as she went pale for a moment.Tenchi noticed this as Keiichi bent over the caramel haired goddess in concern.

"Something wrong?"

Belldandy answered after she had reassured Keiichi."No, nothing.Please continue what you were saying?"She smiled and Tenchi decided to continue.

The young priest in training began speaking again, of the 'zero' incident, as all of them called it; and finally he told the story of Yuzuha, Lord Yosho, and Mayuka.

"…And that is how we were blessed with my wonderful daughter," Tenchi finished, smiling over at his daughter.She giggled at him."Isn't that right, Noodles?"

With both stories told, the topics of dinner moved on to less important maters.Tenchi and Keiichi discussed N.I.T., while Ryoko and Belldandy shared stories and laughter about living with other women; they all got quite a laugh from feeding Mayuka, who had never had anything but her bottle before.Dinner went on for nearly an hour, until finally Belldandy cleared away the dishes and brought out desert.It was something Americans called a "hot fudge sundae", and there was one for everyone except Mayuka.Tenchi, Ryoko, Keiichi, and Belldandy ate the desert, with Ryoko giving Mayuka just a little bit of her sundae.Finally everyone was finished and relaxing out in the yard of the Shrine.

"So, Tenchi, d'you think you'll be attending N.I.T. this fall?"Keiichi asked as he walked out with a decanter of tea.Handing a cup to Tenchi, the two of them drank and watched Belldandy and Ryoko play with a giggling Mayuka.Both were smiling.

Tenchi looked away from the happy scene to answer Keiichi."Yeah, I probably will.Assuming there isn't any titanic crisis I get involved in."

"I hear you," Keiichi said with a smirk.The young man has had just as interesting of a life as Tenchi.Just then, Tenchi heard something that made his heart stop.

"P…p…Pa...pa.Wan Papa!"

Dropping his cup in surprise, the young prince ran over to his daughter.Ryoko had tears in her eyes, and Belldandy looked as if she soon would to.Tenchi scooped up his daughter in his arms, holding her over his head.Mayuka giggled and shook her hands at her father.

"Papa!" she giggled triumphantly.

Tenchi held his daughter close to him and smiled."Yes, Noodles.I'm your papa.Your such a good girl."

Everyone huddled around Tenchi's daughter, congratulating her and the proud father. 

---------------------------

It was nearing nine o'clock when Tenchi and Ryoko decided it was time to get Mayuka home and into bed.They said goodbye to Keiichi and Belldandy, with Tenchi promising to have them over for dinner sometime soon.Before leaving, Belldandy whispered something to Tenchi.His eyes widened, but he just smiled.After exchanging phone numbers, everyone hugged one last time before Ryoko teleported Mayuka, Tenchi, and herself back to the dock near Tenchi's house.The three walked up to the house.Sasami opened the door expectantly and smiled at everyone.

"Guess what Tenchi?" the blue haired princess asked, nearly jumping up and down with excitement."Victor came back!He said he has some news for all of us, but it can wait until the morning."

Tenchi had to smile at the young princesses exuberance."I got something to tell everybody too."He saw a little bit of fear creep into Sasami's eyes and chuckled."It's about Mayuka, Sasami.Go and get everyone that's up, even Washu, ok?I'll be in the living room."Sasami dashed off straight for Washu's realm.

The young man smiled and walked into the living room.Almost all of his houseguests were already there.Kiyone and Mihoshi were sitting next to each other sipping sake and going over the list of karaoke songs on the karaoke machine.Ayeka and Victor were standing near the couch, talking about something.From the sound of it, it sounded like news about the Jurian court.Tenchi settled himself on the floor across from the couches, a yawning Mayuka in his lap.Ryoko floated over and sat next to Mihoshi and Kiyone.Ayeka moved to sit next to her but was beaten to the spot by the sudden appearance of Washu.Instead, she sat with her sister at the other couch, with Victor sitting on the armrest close by.Tenchi noticed this, as well as noticing Ryoko putting her arm around Washu, as he looked around at his family.He smiled when he saw Noboyuki and his grandfather walk in and begin standing behind the couch with Washu, Ryoko, and the GP._My family_, he thought with a smile.

_Lets get this over-with, my little girl is getting sleepy, _he thought as he heard a yawn escape his baby's mouth."I just wanted to get you all together to tell you about my darling daughter's day," Tenchi began with a smile at his daughter."After Ryoko decided to check up on me earlier today," and Ryoko blushed a bit when everyone looked at her, Ayeka glaring.Tenchi continued, "The three of us had dinner with some new friends I made, named Keiichi Morisato and Belldandy.After dinner," at this point Tenchi saw the look on Ryoko's face, pleading not to tell her secret, "We were all sitting around in the back.All of a sudden, Mayuka said her first word!"Everyone gasped in happy surprise when he said it.Even Victor was smiling, and most of the girls looked ready to tear up in joy."She called me 'Papa'!Isn't that right, Noodles?"Tenchi looked down at his daughter as she finally noticed everyone looking at her.She looked up at her father and giggled.

"Papa!" she said in a high, happy voice.Most of the girls began ooh'ing and aah'ing as everyone stood to huddle around the baby.Everyone except the golden-eyed Ryoko, that is.Tenchi watched her just smile a sad smile and fade away.

_Wonder what's got into her?_Tenchi handed the baby to Ayeka, and was promptly congratulated by everyone.Mihoshi, in her usual bubbly way nearly tackled him as she glomped him, crying happily.Kiyone pulled her partner off of Tenchi, and Mihoshi promptly attached herself to Kiyone.Tenchi just smiled.Washu congratulated him with a hug, as did Sasami.Victor shook his hand and Katsuhito just nodded his head.His father hugged him tight and made some inappropriate comments about fatherhood and wanting a grandson **_and_** a granddaughter.Tenchi watched everyone make a fuss over Mayuka, and then he headed outside.Looking around, he saw Ryoko sitting on the roof.Smiling, he headed over to the ladder.

-------------------------

Ryoko heard Tenchi climbing the ladder and sighed._Should I tell him or not?_She asked herself.Tenchi finally stepped on to the roof and walked over to her.So deep in her thoughts, she barely registered Tenchi sitting right next to her.

"So what's up, Ryoko?"Tenchi asked quietly as she looked out at the lake."It's been quite a day hasn't it?"

Ryoko finally looked at him."Is this what it's supposed to be like?"Tenchi looked at her quizzically."Is this what it's supposed to be like when you are with someone?Like it's been today?"

The young man looked out at the lake for a minute as he collected his thoughts."I don't know, Ryoko.Today was really nice; I enjoyed spending it with you and Mayuka."Tenchi felt Ryoko lean against his shoulder, but he was surprised when he heard her let out a quiet sob.He looked over at her."What's wrong?"

"It's about Mayuka's first words Tenchi."Ryoko hesitated, not sure if she should continue.Gathering up her courage, Ryoko continued, "You know, Tenchi, when it was just Belldandy and me, she started to say 'Mama' while I was holding her."Blushing, she looked away from Tenchi."I managed to get her to say 'Papa' instead.Imagine, thinking of me as her Mother!"Now she was crying as she curled into a ball, "Me, her mother?Its gonna be somebody else that's her mom, not me.How can anybody love **_me_**?"The demoness cried out in anguish.

Tenchi stood up and walked over to Ryoko.Sitting right next to her, he pulled her into a warm embrace, resting her head on his shoulder.Ryoko cried deep, heavy sobs as she held on to him, holding him as if her life depended on it.Tenchi just sat there and let her cry, occasionally rubbing her hair or her back soothingly.Unbeknownst to either of them, Ayeka had climbed up the ladder to call them both in.She saw what was unfolding, but instead of stopping it, as she would have done only last month, she just stood on the ladder and watched._Things have changed since Ryoko and I talked at the Onsen_.Bemusedly, Ayeka thought quickly about that night, the night Ryoko and she settled many of their differences.

Finally Ryoko's tears subsided.Feeling slightly ashamed at her lack of control, the cyan haired former space pirate tried to pull away from Tenchi's embrace.Uncharacteristically, he wouldn't let her go.Strangely comforted by this, she relaxed into him, spinning around so that they both could see the stars.

After a moment Tenchi broke the silence."Feel better now, Ryoko?"

"Y…yeah a little," Ryoko said with a sniffle."I hope you aren't mad she tried to call me that, are you?"

"Not at all.You do take care of her the most you know."

"But there has got to be someone better for her mother than me."

"I most certainly think _not_," came Ayeka's voice from behind them.She put a hand on Tenchi's shoulder as he made to get up."It is all right, Lord Tenchi.I would no more ask you to deny your feelings for Ryoko than she would your feelings for me."Ayeka sat next to both of them."I would like to think that we are past the point where we can not trust ourselves to make the proper choice's in life," she said quietly, more to Ryoko than to Tenchi.The boy could only look on in shock."I am here for you as well, demoness," she said with a small, genuine smile.

The three sat there in silence for a while, Tenchi holding Ryoko while Ayeka leaned onto Tenchi and held the cyan haired woman's hand.

"So this is what it is going to be like," the pink-eyed princess observed."No matter what happens then, the three of us just, well, _living_."When Tenchi and Ryoko both nodded their heads and looked at her, Ayeka nodded as well."I can live like this.It's not what I would have preferred, but it is good.We are family, after all.Family first and foremost, friends or lovers afterward."

"As it should be."

Ryoko snuggled into Tenchi a bit more."Your right, Tenchi.I think we forgot this for a while."

The three sat in silence for a while longer.Finally, Ayeka broke the silence."Now, as to why I came up here." She looked pointedly at Ryoko."Little Mayuka was calling for you when she was put to bed."

"Really?" came Ryoko's shocked replay.

"Yes, really.She kept calling for 'Oko'."Ayeka shook her head in merriment."'Oko, wan Oko' is what she was saying."Ayeka smiled down at the demoness."It was so charming.I decided to come up and get you so you could hear, but it looks like you have all the comfort you need."She stood, smoothing her kimono as she did so."Come down when you two are ready, I guess.See you in the morning."Ayeka walked calmly to the ladder and climbed down to head inside.

Tenchi and Ryoko sat on the roof for a few more minutes.Finally Tenchi looked down at Ryoko and said, "It really **HAS** been a good day today."

Yes it has, Tenchi.Yes it has."Ryoko looked up at him."Can we sleep out here tonight?"She asked timidly.

Tenchi nodded.Instead of saying anything, Tenchi leaned his head down until he was within inches of Ryoko's face.He paused there, indecisive.Was this really the right choice?Or had he indeed already decided, as Ayeka seemed to believe?_Only one way to find out, dummy_, he told himself mentally.Beating down his indecisiveness, the normally timid and passive boy did the most reckless thing in his life: he bent down and kissed Ryoko.

Momentarily stunned, Ryoko eventually sank into the embrace, and the kiss.The feelings she was getting from this simple action threatened to overwhelm her.After a moment, she managed, just barely, to get her racing heart and mind under control, settling for enjoying the moment.

After a few moments, Tenchi finally broke the kiss.He just smiled down at Ryoko and said softly, "See you in the morning, Ryoko."She just smiled and closed her golden eyes, seemingly at one with the world.The young crown prince scooted down to get a little more comfortable.Sighing, he closed his eyes and slept, a contented smile on his face.For the first time in nearly three years, Tenchi fell asleep without a care in the world.

_Fin__ _

**Epilogue**

After climbing down the ladder, the first princess of Jurai walked back towards the entrance to the living room.Standing in the doorway staring out at the sky was the bounty hunter Victor.In his hand was a small bottle of sake and an open beer.Victor had apparently left his coat and his armaments inside, wearing only his short sleeved black shirt, dark red pants and weather beaten fedora.He turned to her as she approached.

"Hey princess."

Ayeka looked at him, and then back at the roof.She sighed loudly, a hint of tears in her voice.

"Something the matter, Princess Ayeka?"The gray-eyed bounty hunter asked.She looked at him for a moment in indecision.

_Should I talk to him about how I am feeling?Would he even understand?Looking through the window, the purple haired princess could see Kiyone and Mihoshi cuddling on the couch as they watched Mihoshi's favorite anime, Moldiver. (I think that's the one ^_^) She looked back at the scarred man and, after actually looking at his face, was surprised to see a few tears had run down the light fur covering his face.It was obvious that seeing the two GP together was as hard on him as letting Tenchi and Ryoko is on her self.__Maybe I can talk to him after all._

Finally the princess spoke."Yes actually, there is Victor."She stood beside him and stared up at the stars._Is there a star out there for me as well?She wondered idly.__Will I ever find it?_

"Well then," Victor began as he started staring out at the stars again, "Something I can help with?"

"How do you deal with it?"

"Deal with what, princess?"

"Deal with loving someone that loves another.Deal with knowing you can't have them," She said softly, tears starting to fall from her own eyes.

Victor didn't speak for a few seconds."I just tell myself that it is better off this way; that I wasn't meant for her, that _mi Piqueno Hermana and she are happier together than apart."He looked down and kicked the dirt."Still hurts like hell though."_

Ayeka nodded and hmmmm'd in thought.Almost unconsciously, she found herself only a foot or so from the bounty hunter.She looked up as she sensed him move toward her.

"Sake, princess?"

Ayeka took it gratefully."Why yes, thank you."

Victor looked back at the princess.He held up his bottle."To everyone else's happiness, eh princess?"

"At the expense of our own, yes?"She finished, clinking her bottle of sake against his beer.Both of them stood there in silence for a long while, staring out at the sky and the stars.

When Sasami went looking for everyone about an hour later, she found Mihoshi and Kiyone cuddled together on the couch, asleep.She smiled as she turned off the TV.As the light from the TV faded, she could see her sister and the bounty hunter looking out at the stars and talking.It appeared to Sasami as if neither had noticed that Ayeka had begun to lean against the bounty hunter even as he had seemingly moved to a position to accommodate the princess's weight. 

Sasami just smiled and went upstairs to bed.She climbed into bed and called Ryo-Ohki to her."Good night my little Ryo-Oki."

The cabbit only response was, "Mya."

**_Fin _**

(For real this time!!)

Well folks, that's the end!I hope you have enjoyed this little fic.While it started out as a spur of the moment thing, it has evolved into something much, much more.Yes, this story does tie in with my other works; and yes, this is the beginning of Tenchi's decision (oh what, did you think it was gonna be that simple, did you?).Sadly, there will be no more of this particular fic, since the main course is done and so is Desert!(^_~)If you think the characters are a little OOC, then read chapters 1 and 4 of Illusions of Life.Some of the character development is taken from there.Credit has to go out to Literary Eagle, as she was the person (I believe anyway) that came up with Mayuka's nickname of 'Noodles'.(Taken from Mayuka's line: "Which do you like better, Daddy, the Noodles or Me?" from MNE)

**_Drez _**

Hello again!!I decided to go through and re-tool some parts of this story since I received a few very fine reviews telling me where I needed improvement.I added a bit to each chapter and added a few extra scenes just 'cause I thought it needed it.Instead of writing an entire epilogue, I just added the scene I kept seeing.I hope everyone likes it.And no, I don't really know If I am gonna develop a relationship between the bounty hunter and the princess.It is more of an "I know what ye are going through" kinda thing.I did receive a few requests for a continuation of this fic, but what I have in the works will really hafta wait a bit, at least until I finish Illusions (which has turned out to a bit more of a doozy than I thought).Well, till we meet again! ^_^

Drez 


End file.
